<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>胜者无所得 by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148450">胜者无所得</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安多米达的生活是一场接着一场打不完的仗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Not A Romance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>胜者无所得</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>安多米达中心，该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安多米达的生活是一场接着一场打不完的仗。</p><p>起初是为了得到关注。在她出生前，贝拉就已经证明了自己是个出色的孩子；而在她学会走路前，西茜又出生了。安多米达从不记得自己有成为过父母注意的焦点，他们常常夸赞贝拉优秀的天资，那是安多米达无法企及的，然后她也不像小西茜那样，是个招人疼的金发宝贝。她的父母说我爱你安迪，然后说你要跟你姐姐多学学，或者西茜是小妹妹、你得让着她。</p><p>泰德是第一个发现她的人，安多米达一直都不太清楚为什么，她同贝拉一样有着一个高傲的纯血统斯莱特林所具备的全部特征，但缺少那些真正引人注目的特质——当贝拉走进一间屋子，所有人都会回头看她；当她开口说话，没有人会插嘴。安多米达的成绩还不错，但那没有什么特别的，她与姐姐长得太相似了，人们下意识地期待她会成为另一个贝拉，小可爱纳西莎就没有这种烦恼。</p><p>而且她也不明白为什么泰德邀她去霍格莫得时，自己会答应。此前她并不喜欢泰德，她知道他是泥巴种，斯莱特林人人都知道谁是泥巴种，除此之外，泰德·唐克斯在少女安多米达心里只是个模糊的影子。发现同年级的赫奇帕奇在走廊里截住自己，她既不羞涩也不恐惧，而是想：好大的胆子，难道他不知道我是谁？</p><p>就这样，安多米达的第一场战争稀里糊涂地结束了。泰德的注视只是一方面，跟他约会后，安多米达立刻成了所有人话题的中心，贝拉冲她大喊大叫，威胁如果不从那泥巴种身边滚开就杀了她；父亲失望至极，每每在餐桌上含沙射影；母亲要有风度一些，跟安多米达单独谈话，发现二女儿的态度硬得像块石头。她早知他们会从泰德那边想办法，提前用架在脖子上的餐刀亮明态度，这几乎气疯了她的家人，但给他俩赢得了时间。</p><p>第二场战争打响了，安多米达·布莱克高高地竖起旗帜，要捍卫自己的爱情。她与泰德在城堡各个角落幽会，假期给他寄去一扎又一扎充满激情的信件，她的腿上有一道疤，那是在她企图翻窗出去拥抱自己的情人时，窗棂的木刺留下的。情热之火着起来令当事人都害怕，他们总这样，顾头不顾尾，一切都如此绚丽而又狼狈。那是她人生中最为疯狂的六个月，此后日复一日，它在昏暗的岁月里支撑着她。紧接着七年级开学后，安多米达意识到自己怀孕了。</p><p>第三场战争，有人会猜测是为了家庭，但并不是，重点又回到了她自己。安多米达不愿挺着肚子在校园里走来走去，而且她知道一旦消息传开，她的家人会想尽办法让孽种从她肚里消失。所以他们双双退学，生下孩子，然后陷入困境。泰德得设法打好几份工来支付账单，而她全部的精力用来应付朵拉都不够，那见鬼的小婴儿哭啊哭啊哭啊哭个不停，如果面对一个普通的孩子或者还会容易些，然而从安多米达腹中爬出是个怪物。她瞪着她的女儿，婴儿皮肤上满是愤怒的尖刺或者瘤子，头发从棕色变成粉红再变黑再变绿，而她永远搞不清楚它到底哪不舒服。</p><p>泰德让她活了过来，但他们再没有时间能花在彼此身上。安多米达才十九岁，对着镜子，却认不出那个憔悴的妇人。最糟的部分是她前所未有地想念被自己抛在身后的一切，她想要抱着朵拉冲回家，尖叫妈妈我女儿嘴里长了斑块吃不下东西怎么办告诉我你从前是怎么做的。也许好几个月才能有一次机会，朵拉睡着了，他们还醒着，不顾一切地扑向对方，在育儿室门后就做了起来，于是安多米达重新记起自己曾爱过。</p><p>第四场战争并不是突然来临的，安多米达一点点从那名为孩子的泥沼中爬出，积攒些许余力，刚到床边呼吸了半口新鲜空气，便看到了屋檐外的世界。泰德对麻瓜而言是个只上过小学的混混，她则即便愿意，也完全不知道该如何藏匿于麻瓜的人群中，然而现实使得他们别无选择。他们隐姓埋名，不再联系上学期间的亲友，安多米达重新记起要怎样用魔杖战斗，而不仅是清理脏尿布和朵拉身上的呕吐物。</p><p>从第五场起她不再数了。他们竭尽全力地活下来，辛勤工作，以及靠魔法带来的混淆，一如既往，问题叠着问题叠着问题。朵拉渐渐长大，他们教她认字，引导她控制自己外貌的变化，祈祷她永远不会遭遇比不小心吞下半瓶“维生素C”更糟糕的事。将女儿送去上学是个极为艰难的决定，黑魔标记和永远令她毛骨悚然的贝拉特里克斯在她脑中盘桓，安多米达宁愿朵拉留在自己能看护的地方，但一个易容马格斯无论如何都没法在麻瓜中间生活，她也不能替女儿选择与世隔绝地过一辈子。</p><p>将朵拉送上火车，她和泰德回到家里，面对彼此，看到了相同的茫然。后来连战争的威胁也消失了，安多米达再也不用担心会看到黑魔标记悬在泰德的尸体上空，一切都好起来，起初这很甜蜜，他们尝试补上过去十二年缺失的所有约会和纪念日，然后渐渐地……成了彼此的敌人。朵拉从前是家庭的中心，一切以她的喜好为主，现在他们需要跟彼此协调，于是安多米达惊觉自己几乎不了解丈夫，而且这可能是他们能共同生活如此之久的唯一原因。为琐事的反复争吵令她失去耐心，消磨他们对对方的兴趣，到最后泰德仅仅是没有把一只脏袜子丢进洗衣篮都会令她大发雷霆。</p><p>学校放假的时候他们住到一起，重复此前的家庭生活，仅仅是因为不想浪费精力回答问题。而在朵拉看不到的地方，他们异地而居，先是泰德搬去客厅，然后是安多米达搬出房子。就像爬山虎沿着墙壁一寸寸地努力，她找到新工作，重建社交，找回自己，从不同的角度审视当下的生活。他们在朵拉十五岁那年重新开始相爱，从寡淡的情书做起，慢慢去走那条从门廊上纯洁的吻到卧室里激情相拥的路。她想这意味着她又胜了，尽管她在三十五岁的年纪已经感到苍老。</p><p>下一场是与另一种恐惧。朵拉决心要成为一名傲罗，不管是困难的考核、父母的不赞成还是她自己的笨手笨脚，都阻止不了她。从朵拉穿上新制服的那一天起，安多米达就知道自己将会失去女儿，加入那些面色苍白、在停尸房外等候认领亲人的队伍，但她尽己所能地只字不提。朵拉对自己爱上了一个年长十几岁的狼人的事实不知所措时，安多米达告诉她听从自己的心，否则无论如何她将来都会后悔。</p><p>然后从前威胁泰德性命的那些人又回来了，承载安多米达恐惧的名单变得更长，朵拉，还有朵拉爱得要命的莱姆斯卢平，以及她腹中的孩子。她想如果运气足够好，自己就不需要打赢这场战争，她只需要当个害怕的中年女人，直到害怕的理由消失为止。</p><p>“我不会去做麻瓜出身登记。”有一天，泰德从报纸里抬起头说，“我绝不顺他们心意去承认自己低人一等，这有违我的原则。”</p><p>刹那间安多米达看到了泰德发丝稀疏的头顶、眼睛周围的皱纹，他的指关节变形，皮肤以上了年纪的方式开始松弛和失去光泽，他的样貌残酷地揭示出镜子用善意谎言隐瞒的一切——他们都不年轻了。但拿掉那被岁月摧残过的躯壳，里边仍是安多米达为之提着裙子跃出窗户的那个男人，满腔激情、绝不妥协，对她父亲宣布如果他们杀了他、爱她会是他做的最后一件事。</p><p>“那我们最好先收拾一个行李箱。”安多米达回答，接受了自己即将失去丈夫，“他们会来抓你的。”</p><p>朵拉给儿子沿用父亲的名字，安多米达则尽可能教她所有关于养育一个易容马格斯的知识，将泰迪抱在怀里时，偶尔她会感到时空错乱。朵拉在她臂弯里，发出小猫似的声音；朵拉又站在她面前，紧攥拳头要求参加战斗。</p><p>“我的丈夫、我的朋友都在那边。”痛苦的泪水在她女儿眼中滚动，“我受不了被蒙在鼓里。”</p><p>“我会照顾好泰迪。”安多米达说，她又胜了，而这就是朵拉需要的一切。她匆匆拥抱母亲，奔向吞噬她的夜。</p><p>曙光点亮天际后，这就是她拥有的：记忆，房子，至死也没有原谅她的父母和姐姐的坟墓，被尊为英雄的丈夫、女儿、女婿的坟墓；一个尚未满月的婴儿，头发颜色变化着，纯净且一无所知；以及不久以后，纳西莎姗姗来迟的和解信。小手软软地握住安多米达的手指，宣告新的战斗开始，与她的记忆，她空房子里的幽灵，她目之所及的所有活人和坟墓。</p><p>安多米达的生活是一场接着一场打不完的仗，她的战争曾隐秘也曾激烈，曾平和也曾疯狂，曾如点滴细流也曾如海潮奏响。</p><p>她打赢每一场，尽管胜者无所得。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>